Les ombres
by anny.heart
Summary: Une vagues de kidnappings d'enfants sévie à travers les État-Unis. L'équipe pourra-t-elle élucider ce mystère?
1. Chapter 1

**Les Ombres**

Les enfants jouaient dans le terrain de jeux dans la cour arrière de l'orphelinat. Certains jouaient avec des balles, d'autres avec des cordes à danser. Mais une petite figure était seule dans un coin éloigné, assis avec un livre sur ses genoux. Sa mère lui avait montré à lire trois ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait quatre ans. Les livres d'histoires ont toujours occupé une place importante depuis, même maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, avec lui… plus là pour lui…

Gabriel n'a jamais aimé la compagnie des autres enfants. En partie parce qu'il avait été élevé par une mère célibataire, en partie parce qu'ils se moquaient de lui. Cet après-midi ne faisait pas exception.

_« Hey, regardez! Le court est ici! »_ Cria malicieusement un garçon plus âgé lorsqu'il entra dans la cafétéria.

Sa mère lui avait appris à être fort, de ne pas se laisser atteindre par eux. Mais ici… tout le monde voulait être le plus fort et la meilleure façon qu'ils avaient trouvée pour y arriver, était 'd'écraser les autres'… Les deux semaines qu'il avait passées dans l'institution lui ont semblées être des années.

---

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez, Boss? » Demanda une voix masculine à son passager.

« Il va être le parfait dernier maillon pour notre 'projet'. » Ses yeux n'ont jamais quitté le garçon sur le sol. « Prenez-le… maintenant. »

---

Entrant dans le bureau une fiche rouge à la main, D jeta un coup d'œil alentour ; les membres de son équipe étaient dispersés à leurs pupitres respectifs, remplissant de la paperasse. Il savait qu'ils détestaient la paperasse, mais il savait que le dossier qu'il avait en main ne serait pas le bienvenue. C'est avec une expression triste sur le visage qu'il s'adressa à eux.

« Désolé d'interrompre une belle journée les gars… mais on a un nouveau dossier. »

« Qu'est-ce que TU appelles une belle journée? Tout ce qu'on a, c'est cette IMMENSE pile de rapports à compléter! » Se plaint Bobby. Malheureusement, il n'a pas manqué le regard de reproche que D lui a fait et il savait que ce qui s'en venait n'était pas bon signe…


	2. Chapter 2

« Nous avons un kidnapper en liberté… et nous devons le trouver rapidement avant qu'il ne frappe de nouveau. » Déclara D à l'équipe leur donnant à chacun une fiche contenant le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient.

« Combien de disparitions jusqu'à présent? » Questionne Myles, faisant signe à Sue pour lui signifier qu'il parlait.

Poussant un gros soupire avant de répondre, D se tourna pour faire face à Sue. « La quatrième est arrivée ce matin dans un orphelinat à Arlington. » Tout le monde fut stupéfait.

« Comment… comment quelqu'un peut être si… et enlever un enfant dans un orphelinat?! » Vint la voix chevrotante de Sue. S'approchant d'elle pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules en réconfort, Jack senti que ce dossier serait difficile pour chacun d'eux. Peut-être même plus difficile pour elle. Répondant à son geste par un sourire, elle sut qu'il serait à ses côtés à chaque instant pour la supporter. Comme il l'avait toujours fait auparavant…

Se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde, D continua. « Les autres enfants venaient d'Arizona, du Montana et du Maine. Il n'y a pas de lien apparent entre eux, sauf que chacun avait un handicap. » Le silence tomba sur le bureau, chacun des regards tournés vers Sue ; se sera un dossier exigeant pour eux… mentalement ET émotionnellement.

---

« Ralph, occupe-toi de lui! » Cria un homme à un jeune garçon, poussant le captif dans ses bras. « Et ne le laisse pas s'enfuir! S'il le fait, ce sera de ta faute. Est-ce que c'est clair? » Il déclara avec un regard hostile et quitta la pièce.

« Oui monsieur. » Répliqua le garçon dans un murmure, conscient qu'il ne blaguait pas. Si quelque chose arrivait au nouveau, il devrait en payer le prix et habituellement lorsqu'il s'agissait de M. Shad, il était plutôt élevé.

« Salut, je suis Ralph. Comment tu t'appelles? » Questionne le garçon essayant de fraterniser avec l'enfant qui pleurait.

Des larmes coulant sur ses joues il répondit, « M-moi c'est Gabriel. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où on est? » Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment savoir les réponses à ses questions, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les demander.

« Premièrement, » débuta Ralph, « il faut que tu parles moins fort que ça si tu veux pas que M. Shad te punisse ; il peut être terriblement cruel si tu t'obéis pas à ce qu'il dit. Deuxièmement, t'as probablement été kidnappé et on est dans un entrepôt, mais je sais pas où. La vérité, c'est que personne ici sait _exactement _où on est. » Il dit pointant les enfants attroupés dans un coin. Réalisant que plusieurs garçons étaient dans la pièce qui semblait être leur 'chambre', Gabriel commença à trembler de la tête aux pieds ; dire qu'il était terrifié était un euphémisme… _Comment je vais faire pour sortir d'ici?..._

*****

_A/N Merci de suivre cette aventure! _


	3. Chapter 3

Debout devant le tableau blanc D accrocha chacune des photos des enfants pendant qu'il donnait les informations à l'équipe.

« La première victime est Ralph Sandford, 10 ans, il est de l'Arizona. Il a été vu pour la dernière fois le 8 juin lorsqu'il sortait les ordures pour les mettre dans le conteneur de son orphelinat. Il est malentendant et porte des appareils. Il parle, lit sur les lèvres et signe un peu aussi.

Le deuxième, c'est Mathis Smith, 8 ans du Montana. Il a été kidnappé pendant qu'ils faisaient une visite au zoo de la ville. Il est presqu'aveugle : il a besoin de ses lunettes pour voir les formes et grosseurs des choses. Il est allé à la salle de bain et n'est jamais revenu. »

« Personne ne l'a vu se faire enlever? Où étaient les gens en charge de lui? » Demanda Bobby la colère montant en lui en entendant les histoires.

« Il y avait d'autres enfants à surveiller et une petite fille était tombée et s'était blessée au genou. Donc un des surveillants est allé aux toilettes des _filles _avec elle pour la nettoyer. La seule adulte essayait de garder cinq enfants surexcités sous contrôle… »D termina un petit sourire en coin qui semblait dire 'vous savez comment ils peuvent être!' « Elle a été transportée à l'hôpital pour choc émotionnel : elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était sa faute. »

« Pauvre femme… » Sympathisa Tara.

« En troisième, il a eu Nathan Harris, 9 ans du Maine. Comme Ralph, il est sourd, mais il ne parle pas et ne lit pas sur les lèvres. Il signe seulement. Ils étaient entrain de jouer dans un parc tout près, seul dans un coin, personne ne n'a rien vu.

La dernière victime est Gabriel Parker, 7 ans de Arlington. Il a la Spina Bifida : une maladie dégénérative qui ralentie le développement de la croissance, ce qui fait qu'il est petit pour son âge et il a aussi de la difficulté à marcher. Il boite. » Ajouta D voyant le regard confus sur le visage de Sue. « Presque la même histoire encore : il était dans le parc de la cour arrière de l'institution et personne ne portait d'attention particulière sur lui… »

"Alors," commença Jack marchant de long en large, "on a quelqu'un qui kidnappe des enfants avec des handicaps partout dans les États-Unis. Toute cette histoire ne fait aucun sens! » Il s'emporta exaspéré. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien en faire, après tout? » Réalisant soudainement comment ses mots ont pu être perçus, il se retourna vers Sue et essaya de s'expliquer. « Je-je suis **DÉSOLÉ**, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… J'étais pas… » Il bredouilla regarda sur le sol, incapable de dire une phrase complète.

« C'est correct, Jack. Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. » Elle lui sourit pour le réassurer, faisant sauter un battement à son cœur par sa gentillesse. _Elle a toujours si bien dans l'âme des gens. C'est la plus incroyable femme que j'ai jamais vue. Peut-être que je pourrai lui dire… un jour… _Il rêvassa.

« Myles… Bobby, vous deux allez interroger les gens des orphelinats une autre fois. Vous pouvez parler aux enfants aussi : peut-être qu'un d'entres eux a vu quelque chose de louche aux alentours. Tara et Lucy, j'ai besoin de vous pour vérifier les antécédents des parents, voyez si les morts sont accidentelles, naturelles ou s'ils ont été tués. Vérifiez s'ils avaient quelque activité illégale ou s'ils attiraient l'attention de quelque façon que ce soit qui aurait pu les faire tuer. »

« Oui Monsieur! » Dirent les filles à l'unisson, faisant un salut d'armée à leur superviseur. Rendant le salut et secouant la tête à leur attitude, il donna ses derniers ordres.

« Sue et Jack, repassez le dossier en revue encore une fois : assurez-vous que rien ne nous reste sous le nez. Demandez aux autres agences s'il y a eu d'autres kidnappings: c'est possible que nous ne soyons pas encore au courant s'il y a eu des cas isolés. Retournez deux mois en arrière. »

Comme ils s'affairaient chacun à leur tâches respectives, le silence tomba sur le bureau.

"Ça va être une LONGUE période à passer..." Déclara D avant de quitter la pièce.

*****


	4. Chapter 4

Tandis que les jours passaient, l'équipe découvrait quelques autres informations sur le dossier des kidnappings qu'ils investiguaient. Ils avaient découvert que tous les parents étaient soit décédés naturellement ou par accidents ; rien de louche de ce côté, ni regardant leurs habitudes lorsqu'ils étaient vivants. Plus ils cherchaient et moins ils semblaient trouver d'indices... La frustration était donc devenue une part permanente de leur état d'esprit et les choses ne semblaient pas vouloir s'améliorer...

Gabriel de son côté, commençait à perdre espoir ; si quelqu'un aurait remarqué sa disparition, ils se seraient déjà lancés à sa recherche... Mais... les gens à l'orphelinat n'avaient pas l'air de se soucier vraiment de lui, il n'y avait donc aucune raison d'espérer qu'ils le recherchent. Au moins, peu importe où il se trouvait, il y avait quelques amis avec lui, tous dans le même bateau. Trois des autres garçons étaient là eux aussi pour apprendre leur 'nouveau style de vie'. M. Shad avait demandé à CJ, un autre jeune un peu plus vieux qu'eux, de prendre en charge 'leur éducation'. _Est-ce que c'est son propre fils?_ Gabriel se demanda pensant qu'il avait plus de privilèges que n'importe quel autre et semblait être le favori de M. Shad.

« Est-ce qu'on peut sortir d'ici à l'occasion? » Murmura Gabriel à Ralph. _Étant donné qu'il est le premier à avoir été enlevé et le plus vieux, il peut savoir des choses que les autres ne savent pas._ _Et je peux pas demander à CJ : il est avec le patron…! _

« Heu… Il nous a emmené une fois pour voir on était prêts à travailler, mais c'était avant que tu arrives… » Après avoir soupiré il continua. « Si tu penses que tu peux t'échapper… tu rêves! Personne peut, spécialement pas nous! Une bande d'enfants orphelins dont personne veut et… pour être réaliste… on pourrait pas aller bien loin, hein? Deux sourds, un aveugle et… tu peux à peine courir. Qu'est-ce que tu t'attendais? » Il termina, des larmes dans les yeux.

Ne voulant pas abandonner si facilement, Gabriel garda les poings fermement serrés contre lui, il se retourna pour éviter que ses amis voient ses larmes. Il savait qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup de force, de beaucoup de foi en Dieu… _Oh s'il vous plaît ! Faîtes que nous trouvions tous notre chemin hors d'ici. Hors des mains de Shad…_

*****

"Regardez CJ, il va vous montrer comment faire une autre fois. Mais regardez ATTENTIVEMENT cette fois! » Cria Shad aux enfants pendant qu'il leur 'enseignait' la leçon d'aujourd'hui, deux semaines après que Gabriel soit arrivé.

C'était difficile pour eux de changer leurs habitudes, mais c'était pour leur propre sécurité : ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'obéir à leur nouveau 'patron'.

-----

"Ça fait presque un mois, Jack, et on a encore rien à vrai dire,» s'inquiéta Sue pendant qu'ils passaient tous les deux leur heure de lunch ensemble. C'était toujours le moment de la journée qu'elle préférait : elle pouvait voir son sourire et ses beaux yeux chocolat. Quoiqu'ils n'étaient pas aussi brillants qu'à l'habitude et son sourire n'atteignait plus ses yeux.

Jack aussi pensait plus souvent à Sue ces derniers jours ; comment elle semblait se retirer en elle-même et il s'ennuyait de son taquinement, son rire. S'approchant pour lui prendre la main sur la table il la regarda intensément dans les yeux. « Tu sais que je suis là si t'as besoin de parler, pas vrai? »

Son regard baissa sur leurs mains, Jack caressant tendrement la sienne avec son pouce. _Sais-tu seulement combien ce simple contact de ta part m'affecte?_ Relevant son regard pour rencontrer le sien, elle vit quelque chose qui apparaissait plus souvent récemment—qu'est-ce que c'était, elle n'en était pas certaine. Bien, elle savait ce qu'elle ESPÉRAIT que ce soit, mais est-ce que c'était possible?

« Oui Jack, je sais. Et je l'apprécie… beaucoup. »

Perdu dans son regard il avait coupé le reste du monde autour de lui ; aucun son ni image n'avait d'importance pour lui. Ils étaient ensemble et c'était son unique priorité pour l'instant : le temps s'était arrêté, les laissant seuls avec leurs soucis respectifs, partageant la force dont ils avaient tous deux besoin.

Relâchant sa main à contre-coeur, Jack brisa le charme dans lequel ils étaient. _S'il te plaît Jack, ne te sauve pas encore… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter encore… _Confessa Sue à elle-même.

Voyant la déception dans ses yeux, il pointa rapidement son cellulaire et le prit pour répondre. _POURQUOI faut-il TOUJOURS que ça sonne quand je ne veux pas que ça arrive?! _Jack parla plus brusquement qu'il ne le voulait, mais il n'avait pas manqué le reflet de tristesse dans les yeux de son amour.

«Hudson. »

«Jack, c'est D, on a besoin que vous reveniez ici. On a un nouveau dossier. »

«On est en chemin, D. »

_T'en fait pas mon amour, nous aurons la conversation que j'espère que tu désire autant que moi… bientôt. Elle est seulement remise… Je te le promets!_

Il l'aida à se relever de sa chaise et l'escorta gentiment hors du restaurant, une main sur le bas de son dos.

*****


	5. Chapter 5

_*A\N Merci pour le commentaire, Nina and Keep Hope! Vous avez mis un rayon de soleil dans ma journée!_

_*****_

«Écoutez tout le monde! » Dit D pour avoir l'attention de tous lorsque Jack et Sue furent revenus de leur lunch.

« On a un nouveau dossier : comme c'est un peu au ralentit ici en ce moment en ce qui concerne les 'grandes ligues', Metro PD nous a donné le _privilège_ de travailler sur celui-là. »

« Quel beau cadeau! C'est trop généreux de la part de nos collègues de la force de l'ordre de penser à nous distraire de cette façon! » Déclara Myles ironiquement, un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Ouais, ils ne voulaient pas qu'on s'ennuie trop longtemps, donc ils partagent le plaisir! Vous n'êtes pas contents? » Répondit Bobby feignant d'être blessé par le commentaire du Bostonien.

« Assez de taquineries, les enfants, » avisa D secouant la tête découragé. _Ils ne changeront jamais : de grands agents du FBI mais se comportant toujours comme des gamins… Quoi, je n'ai pas assez de deux adolescents à la maison?... Maintenant je dois faire du gardiennage au travail!_

Soupirant il continua quand il fût certain que les deux étaient de nouveau sérieux. « Comme je le disais, le Département de la police nous a donné le dossier : c'est une vague de vols dans les foires autour de l'état. »

Levant la main, Sue questionna, « Voir comme regarder? » Elle n'était pas certaine de bien l'avoir lu comme il avait bougé à la fin de sa phrase et ça ne faisait as beaucoup de sens.

« Non **F-O-I-R-E-S**, comme des fêtes foraines, des parcs d'attractions» rectifia D.

« Woo-oo! On dirait qu'on va s'amuser, les gars! » Bobby qui adorait tous les genres d'amusements avait des étincelles dans les yeux aussitôt que les mots 'parcs d'attractions' furent mentionnés.

« On ne va pas avoir du plaisir : on va faire notre travail, qui consiste à attraper des criminels, si tu avais oublié, » avertit le superviseur. « Plusieurs touristes se sont vus voler leurs portes-feuilles, leurs montres, leurs bijoux et autres choses du genre. »

« Une bande de voleurs? » Suggéra Jack signalant à Sue qu'il parlait.

« Probablement. Un voleur tout seul n'aurait pas pu faire autant de 'travail' à lui seul. » Faisant des signes de citation devant lui pour mettre l'emphase sur ce mot.

« Donc on retourne en infiltration. » Déduit Sue jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Jack.

« Encore une fois, Mademoiselle Thomas, vous m'avez volé les mots de la bouche, » dit Myles souriant à la blonde.

« Sois prudente, luv—si tu commences à lui voler des mots, qui sait… peut-être qu'on aura besoin d'un dictionnaire pour te comprendre toi aussi! Une personne qui dit mots à deux cents piastres c'est assez dans un bureau, tu ne penses pas? »

C'est riant au commentaire de l'Australien qu'ils commencèrent à travailler sur leur plan d'action.

-----

"Vous avez fait du bon travail aujourd'hui, les gars!" Complimenta Shad en regardant les poches de ses protégés. « J'espère que vous ferez aussi bien demain. »

*****


	6. Chapter 6

_*A\N Prêts pour le prochain chapitre? J'espère que vous aimerez!_

« Prête pour un tour, Madame Hudson? » Demanda Jack souriant à son 'épouse'.

« Je ne peux possiblement pas refuser un tour à mon _tendre_ mari, » elle répliqua sans réfléchir, rougissant en voyant l'air étonné de Jack.

_Hum… intéressante tournure d'évènement, Mademoiselle Thomas, _pensa Tara comme le couple se préparait à sortir du van de surveillance.

Myles et Bobby étaient là également : ils prendraient position à différents endroits dans le parc, gardant contact avec Tara et D dans le centre de commandes, leur van.

-----

« On doit donc vérifier si quelqu'un a l'air suspect, étant donné qu'on ne sait pas de quoi ont l'air les voleurs, » déclara Sue marchant main dans la main avec Jack, mangeant de la barbe à papa. _On DOIT garder notre couverture, pas vrai? _ Plus qu'heureux d'avoir une excuse pour continuer à toucher sa peau douce. _C'est difficile de rester concentrer sur le dossier avec lui aussi près : je peux sentir son parfum et… wow! C'est assez pour me faire tourner la tête!_

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'on soit encore incognito ensemble. C'est comme si es gens réalisaient à quel point on agit naturellement l'un envers l'autre ; comme s'ils savaient exactement ce que je ressens vraiment pour elle. _

« Oh! Jack, regarde par là-bas! Cet ours en peluche est TE LLEMENT gros! » Avec lui, elle se sentait comme une femme en amour avec l'homme à qui appartenait son cœur. Et les hommes en amour gagnaient des oursons en peluches pour leur tendre moitié…

« T'aimerais l'avoir? » Tandis qu'elle acquiesçait avec le plus brillant des sourires qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, il s'approcha du kiosque de jeux. Si elle voulait cet ours, il le gagnerait pour elle ; sa fierté d'homme était maintenant en jeu.

« Combien de fois faut-il le faire pour gagner ce gros là? » S'informa Jack au tenant du jeu, la confiance rayonnant pleinement dans sa voix.

« Hé bien, pour vous l'ami je dirait trois fois. Seulement cinq dollars pour essayer, » il répliqua en prenant trois balles.

Lui tendant l'argent, il prit les balles et fit un clin d'œil à Sue, suivi d'un sourire avant de lui demander de tenir deux balles pour lui.

« Tu vas l'avoir, mon cœur! T'es le meilleur! » Elle encouragea 'son homme'.

_Au moins, j'ai pas de pression! Comment je suis sensé me concentré avec cette pure beauté à côté de moi entrain de m'encourager MOI?!_

Prenant une grande inspiration avant de s'élancer pour son premier lancé, il la relâcha une fois qu'il eut réussit.

« WOW! Continue mon amour! » C'était sorti avant même qu'elle puisse le retenir, mais c'était comme si elle avait agit ainsi toute sa vie. Se raclant la gorge, elle lui tendit la deuxième balle.

Son cœur battait la chamade ; il avait rêvé si souvent d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche, ses sensuelles et appétissantes petites lèvres… Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, il concentra son regard sur la cible et ajusta son tir pour lancer la balle.

Un cri de joie strident fût entendu lorsque toutes les bouteilles tombèrent au sol.

Lui tendant la dernière balle, elle dit, « Une dernière fois et tu gagnes! »

-----

Revenant du kiosque, Sue tenait fièrement son ours en peluche, faisant un petit sourire en coin à Jack qui était un tantinet… honteux…

« Ne boude pas, mon ange, » elle supplia, « ce n'est pas MA faute si t'as raté ton dernier lancé et que réussi avec TOUTES les trois balles, » elle taquina.

Gémissant de façon espiègle il répondit, « Ouais, je savais pas que tu jouais au baseball avec tes frères durant les vacances d'été. »

« Y'a plein de choses que tu peux encore découvrir si ça te tente. »

_Qu'est qui se passe avec ma Sue, aujourd'hui?! Est-ce que c'est à cause de l'ambiance ou si elle devient plus à l'aise avec moi?..._

Tiré de sa rêverie par quelque chose heurtant l'estomac de Sue, il eut à peine le temps de voir ce qui s'était passé ; il entendit seulement une petite voix marmonner 'je m'excuse madame' avant que l'ombre ne s'échappe.

"Jack! C'était lui!"

"Qui? Qui était-ce, Sue?"

*****


	7. Chapter 7

_*A/N Joyeuses Pâques à tous!!!_

«Je vais le faire, Ralph ; je vais m'échapper… aujourd'hui, » déclara Gabriel pendant qu'ils cherchaient leur prochaine victime. Il avait pensé à différentes façons de se sauver sans trop attirer l'attention de Shad, mais il devait prendre en considération que plusieurs imprévus pouvaient surgir.

« Et comme tu comptes t'y prendre? Tu sais que CJ est ici quelque part prêt à rapporter n'importe quel comportement suspect. » Il savait que son ami voulait quitter leur 'nouvelle vie' autant que lui, mais il était trop effrayé pour tenter quoi que ca soit par lui-même.

« Je-je sais pas encore… mais je vais trouver un moyen. »

Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le parc, ils continuaient à ramasser des choses pour leur patron ; jusqu'à maintenant ils avaient des montres, des portes-feuilles avec de l'argent et un bracelet en or. Shad sera content avec ça, ils pouvaient donc discuter d'autres choses pendant quelques minutes.

« As-tu déjà rêvé de trouver une autre famille ; une où tu pourrais vivre heureux pour toujours, comme dans les contes de fées, tu sais? » Pensa Ralph tout haut voyant les couples passer devant eux, certains semblant très heureux être de bonnes gens avec qui vivre.

« Ça fait juste quelques mois que maman est morte… et je l'aimais tellement… Je n'avais jamais imaginé que je pourrais vivre sans elle. » Finit Gabriel l'émotion le rendant incapable de poursuivre sa pensée. Ça faisait trop mal. Quoiqu'il savait au plus profond de lui que son ami avait raison—ce serait bien de pouvoir de cette façon à nouveau. Essuyant une larme sur sa joue, il repéra la pièce manquante de son plan.

_Un Black Berry… ça peut être retracé avec un GPS… _Il devait essayer, il devait l'avoir, même si la femme avait l'air si gentille et son copain aussi.

"Heu, Ralph? Je vais essayer cette dame là-bas ; je crois qu'ils ont de l'argent. Tu les vois, ils quittent le kiosque de jeux avec l'énorme ours en peluche? »

« Ouais, bonne idée! Ils ont l'air parfaits! »

_Ouais… parfaits pour mon plan. Ne m'en veut pas Ralph, mais je dois partir. Je vais revenir pour toi, je te le promets. _Il regarda au ciel pour faire une rapide prière à Dieu pour demander son aide. _S'il Vous plaît, Seigneur, donnez-moi la force de le faire et pardonnez-moi pour ce que je vais faire. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais je vais payer pour tous mes gestes quand tout ça sera terminé… Merci! _ Et il se dirigea vers le couple avec un seul but—prendre le Black Berry.

*****

"Gabriel, le dernier garçon à avoir été kidnappé," confia Sue gardant sa voix aussi basse que possible au cas où quelqu'un les épierait.

« Es-tu certaine? »

Elle détestait quand il la remettait en doute comme ça ; ça lui rappelait tous les efforts qu'elle avait dû faire pour être 'acceptée' dans le monde entendant. En dedans d'elle, elle savait qu'il était seulement surprotecteur envers elle, mais tout de même elle était capable de prendre soin d'elle et ça la blessait tout autant.

Fronçant les sourcils envers lui, elle soutint son regard et espéra que sa voix ne reflétait pas la frustration qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

« Aussi certaine que je te vois devant moi, Jack. Je ne me trompe PAS—c'est lui! »

« Je-je ne voulais pas dire… »

Vérifiant si elle avait toujours tous ses effets elle l'arrêta. « Jack, on peut les retrouver. »

« Retrouver qui? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Sue, t'es entrain de me mélanger," il ajouta caressant sa joue la suppliant de s'expliquer.

Portant sa main par-dessus la sienne, mais ne brisant pas la douce caresse, elle lui sourit. « Viens, » elle dit simplement pointant vers le van avec sa tête.

-----

La journée passa et Gabriel essayait de rester aussi calme que possible, espérant que son plan fonctionne.

_À l'heure qu'il est, la femme a sûrement remarqué que son Black Berry avait disparu et avertit la police et ils devraient activer le GPS bientôt… _La seule façon que son plan pourrait échouer, ce serait s'il devait retourner à l'entrepôt AVANT qu'ils ne le trouvent dans le parc… et s'ils ne croyaient pas son histoire.

« Hé l'ami! T'étais vraiment dans la lune y'a un moment ou quoi?! Est-ce que ça va? » S'inquiéta Ralph voyant le regard distant dans les yeux de son ami.

« Non-non je vais bien. C'est juste que… tu sais, avoir à voler tous ces gens qui ont l'air gentils… Ça me rend malade, » il termina en baissant la tête honteux.

Un soupire s'échappa des poumons de Ralph et il mit une main sur l'épaule de Gabriel pour le réconforter. « Je sais. » Essayant de trouver les bons mots, il continua. « Mais on a pas le choix—c'est pas NOUS qui avons décidés de le faire. TU n'es pas responsable—c'est Shad. »

« Est-ce que tu crois, Ralph? » Demanda Gabriel relevant la tête pour lui permettre de lire ses lèvres. La simple question prit le garçon par surprise ; il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il devait penser de Lui. Ses parents étaient croyants et lui avaient enseigné à prier et à respecter les valeurs de l'église, mais… Depuis qu'il était seul il avait plus de difficulté à continuer à parler à Dieu ; il sentait qu'Il l'avait en quelque sorte laissé tomber.

Après un silence de malaise il risqua une réponse. « Je sais pas. Avant oui, mais je sais plus quoi penser. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? »

« Parce que moi je crois… » Prenant une grande respiration pour garder le courage qu'il lui fallait pour rester optimiste, il dit à son ami qu'ils feraient mieux de bouger s'ils ne voulaient pas que CJ les rapporte au patron parce qu'ils ne travaillaient pas assez.

_Restes concentré Gabriel—ils vont te trouver avec Son aide…_

_*****_


	8. Chapter 8

«Sam 01, ici Sam 36—avez-vous une position sur notre 'ange'? » Demanda Jack utilisant le nom de code qu'ils avaient trouvé pour Gabriel.

« Affirmatif Sam 36. Il se dirige vers les toilettes près de la Grande Roue. Vous devriez bouger maintenant s'il y va seul. » Suggéra Tara depuis le centre de commandes dans le van.

« Jack, je le vois par ta camera ; il s'en vient, juste à côté de toi—jeans, chandail blanc et casquette bleue. » Énonça Sue également dans van, car Gabriel l'avait vu plus tôt.

«Ouais, je le vois. Il y a un autre garçon avec lui—probablement Ralph—mais il entre seul. Ralph attend dehors. Les gars, vous gardez le visuel sur lui pendant que j'y vais pour notre 'ange'. »

« Message reçu, Sam 36. Sam 33, tu le vois? »

«Ouais, je suis juste à quelques mètres de lui. »

-----

«Ralph, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant d'aller au point de rencontre ; je serai pas capable de me retenir jusqu'à l'entrepôt. »

« Okay, je vais t'attendre ici. Sois pas trop long. »

« Ouais. »

-----

Jack entra dans les toilettes et fit comme s'il voulait se laver les mains. Il laissa Gabriel faire ce qu'il avait à faire et aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit, il repoussa le garçon à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte. Plaçant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, il s'expliqua.

« Chhhhut… Gabriel, ne cris pas, okay? Je suis avec le FBI et on veut t'aider. » Se dépêcha Jack.

Voyant le garçon acquiescer, il relâcha sa prise et fit un pas en arrière, s'appuyant le dos contre la porte.

« On a pas beaucoup de temps. »

« Vous me connaissez? » S'informa Gabriel un peu sur la défensive.

C'était au tour de Jack de hocher la tête. « Ouais. Écoute, tu as prit le Black Berry plus tôt parce que tu voulais qu'on te retrouve, pas vrai? »

Fixant le sol, des larmes dans les yeux menaçant de couler sur ses joues, il s'excusa. « Monsieur, je-je suis désolé… Je voulais pas voler les gens… »

« C'est correct, » l'agent rassura l'enfant, gentiment caressant ses cheveux. « Où est le cerveau de l'opération, le patron? Où vous a-t-il emmené? »

«Dans un entrepôt dans le centre-ville, mais je sais pas où exactement. »

« Garde le Black Berry caché sur toi et on va vous suivre jusque là. T'inquiète pas—on va l'attraper. » Le regardant intensément dans les yeux, il ajouta, « T'es un garçon très brave, Gabriel. Vas-y maintenant! » Jack avait mal de devoir le laisser repartir dans la 'cage aux loups', mais ils devaient trouver la cachette secrète et c'était la seule façon d'y arriver.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son sauveur, Gabriel courut hors de la salle de bain, son espoir de s'évader renouvelée.

-----

«Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit tant de temps? Ça fait une éternité que t'es là dedans! »

« Heu… problèmes de pantalons, » il répliqua pensant rapidement à une excuse. C'était partialement vrai, puisqu'il devait cacher le Black Berry dans le seul endroit où il était certain que Shad ne vérifierait pas…

*****

«Jack, on les voit—le gros van bleu devant nous. » Dit Tara coordonnant l'opération.

« Ne le suivez pas trop près! On ne peut pas se permettre qu'il nous repère! Il y a trop de choses en jeu, ici! »

L'équipe avait déjà appelé les renforts—ils suivaient les directions données par Tara pas à pas comme ils recevaient le signal GPS. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta finalement, ils prirent tous leur position autour de l'entrepôt et se préparaient à accomplir leur mission de sauvetage.

« Je veux voir personne tirer à moins que ce ne soit ABSOLUEMENT nécessaire! Il y a plein d'enfants là dedans!» Ordonna Jack aux membres de l'équipe d'intervention SWAT.

« Message reçu, » vinrent de chaque agent, confirmant que le message était clair et parfaitement comprit.

Tara avait réussit à obtenir les plans de l'entrepôt par internet et donnait les directions à travers ce labyrinthe de corridors. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint ce qui semblait être la porte de 'la chambre', Jack donna le signal pour y aller.

---

« Étant la poule mouillée qu'il est, Shad n'a pas résisté. C'est pour ça qu'il utilisait ces enfants—il voulait être certain de pouvoir les contrôler. » Expliqua Myles au reste de l'équipe à la fin de l'opération une fois revenus au bureau.

« Et à propos des enfants? Est-ce qu'ils vont retourner à l'orphelinat? » S'inquiéta Sue. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient d'autres choix que d'obéir à leur 'patron', l'ASAC ne garderait donc aucune charge contre eux. À l'exception de CJ qui était un participant volontaire et qui avait déjà plusieurs charges à dossier malgré son jeune âge.

« Hé bien, CJ va aller dans un Centre de Détention Juvénile et les autres vont encore être placés sous la tutelle des services sociaux. » Énonça Jack de la tristesse dans le regard.

« Pauvres enfants!... Très peu de gens sont prêts à adopter des enfants de cet âge…» Tara était désolée pour eux.

Jack et Sue se regardèrent, partageant un sentiment profond comme si quelque chose les liait ensemble… Entendre quelqu'un dire à voix haute la vérité les faisait réfléchir—penser à comment les choses DEVRAIENT se passer…


	9. Chapter 9

Remplir la paperasse à propos des 'enfants-nappés', comme ils avaient appelé le dossier, était dur sur leur moral. Plein d'émotions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes en pensant au futur des jeunes et tout ce qu'ils avaient dû endurer et devraient encore traverser.

À la fin de la journée, après de multiples regards en coin et sourires envoyés l'un à l'autre, Jack et Sue étaient prêts à retourner chez eux, une fois encore étant les deux derniers à quitter le bureau.

Venant plus près de son pupitre, Jack signa la question qu'il avait signé tant de fois auparavant. Quoique cette fois, il avait quelque chose de légèrement différent en tête.

**« FAIM TOI? »**

«Je suis affamée, » elle répliqua souriant et prenant sa main tendue après avoir accrochée la laisse de Lévi et prit son sac. **« PAYER TOI? » ** Elle taquina se souvenant de la réponse qu'il lui donnait toujours.

«Je paye. » Après un moment de silence il lui demanda, «Italien? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec 'le chinois ou la pizza' comme tu as toujours envi?!» Elle dit fronçant les sourcils, prise par surprise par son soudain changement d'habitude.

« Heu, un gars peut changer d'idée à l'occasion, pas vrai? » Il répliqua mystérieusement, lui faisant un clin d'œil avec ses splendides yeux chocolat.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que cette soirée promet d'être… productive…?_ Pensa Sue une lueur de doute reflétant dans son regard.

Le restaurant dans lequel il l'emmena était plutôt romantique, mais suffisamment éclairé pour lui permettre de lire ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle manque un seul mot de leur conversation—pas ce soir.

*****

Jack et Sue firent très peu de conversation pendant le diner, le dossier encore trop frais dans leur mémoire. Mais Jack Hudson n'était pas prêt à la ramener chez elle… pas encore…

« Veux-tu venir à la maison… pour un café? » Il ajouta après une pause.

Ne le quittant pas de regard, essayant de lire les émotions qui passaient dans ses yeux, elle acquiesça. « Ce serait bien. »

-----

Lévi prit un endroit confortable aux pieds de Sue près du sofa, sachant par instinct que ses humains préférés avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Assise sur le divan, Sue attendit que Jack apporte deux tasses remplies du breuvage chaud.

« Fais attention, c'est vraiment chaud. Juste comme tu l'aimes, mon ange. »

Pas certaine de bien avoir lues ces paroles, mais ne voulant pas s'être trompées non plus, elle mordilla sa lèvres inférieure en acceptant la tasse.

Assis tout près l'un de l'autre, se touchant à chaque mouvement, elle sentit un étrange sentiment envahir son corps. Ce n'était pas la sécurité qu'elle ressentait normalement avec lui, ni la complicité qui avait grandit avec les années d'amitié partagées. Non, cette fois c'était différent, mais c'était agréable—c'était comme… être à la maison, là où on DOIT être.

La noirceur aurait pu leur tomber dessus à ce moment là, mais l'éclat des étincelles dans leurs yeux auraient suffit à tenir la pièce éclairée.

Il savait à cet instant qu'il était sur le point de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y avait longtemps déjà. Avec la personne que Dieu avait choisie pour lui et mit sur son chemin tout près de quatre ans auparavant, la conduisant dans son bureau.

Sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, il s'approcha d'elle et commença à tendrement caresser ses cheveux blonds.

« Ça te dérange si je passe un coup de fil? » Voyant la confusion et la déception dans ses yeux, il ajouta rapidement, « C'est VRAIMENT important… Ça va changer nos vies… pour le mieux. » Il termina de supplier dans un murmure et lui fit ses yeux petit chiot qui supplie, les mêmes qu'elle ne pouvait résister ou dire non, cependant elle vit l'urgence qu'il ressentait dans ce regard.

Alors qu'elle accepta à reculons en faisant un signe de la tête, un éclatant sourire apparut sur son visage. Il prit sa main pour lui signifier de se lever du sofa ; elle se demanda pourquoi il voulait qu'elle l'accompagne pour passer son coup de téléphone.

Se rapprochant de son ordinateur elle vit un système ATS—comme elle utilisait au travail—branché.

« Puorquoi?... Quand?... » Plaçant son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire, il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu me fais confiance, Sue? » Il lui demanda ne la quittant pas du regard.

« Jack… Je t'ai toujours fait confiance… et je vais toujours continuer… » Elle répliqua glissant une main sur son visage.

« J'ai besoin de toi, Sue. » Il prit son autre main dans la sienne et embrassa sa paume avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble. Prenant une grande respiration, il composa le numéro par cœur—combien de fois avait-il rêvé de ce moment?

_« Carla Thomas! Qui est à l'appareil? »_

Lisant les mots sur l'écran Sue ramena ses mains du visage de Jack à sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts tandis qu'elle haleta de surprise.

*****

_*A/N La suite... demain!_


	10. Chapter 10

_*A/N J'imagine que certains attendaient ce passage avec impatience... _

_*****_

Secouant la tête d'incrédulité, son coeur battait la chamade et était rempli de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour l'homme à ses côtés. Des larmes coulant sur ses joues brouillèrent sa vision, mais elle ne voulait pas rater un mot sur l'écran ou sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait manquer un mot.

Se raclant la gorge, Jack parla. « Madame Thomas, c'est Jack Hudson—le partenaire de Sue. »

« Ah oui! Jack, je sais qui tu es! Elle nous a parlé si souvent de toi et on s'est rencontré à la fête de Noël il y a un bout de temps! »

Ricanant aux mots joyeux de sa mère, Sue reconnut sa joie de vivre.

« Oui, c'est vrai madame Thomas. Comment allez-vous? »

« Très bien, Jack! Et toi?"

« Bien, merci. Heu… Écoutez Madame Thomas, Sue est à côté de moi à l'instant, mais elle ne savait pas que je vous téléphonerais. »

« Oh non? Pourquoi?» La peur commença à paraître et son mari vint à ses côtés pour voir qui était au téléphone. Jack n'entendit pas ses chuchotements, mais l'opérateur avait écrit 'CHUCHOTE' sur l'écran, il conclu donc qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec Carla. _Probablement le père de Sue,_ il pensa.

« Hum… Est-ce que Monsieur Thomas est avec vous? J'aimerais vous parler à tous les deux. »

« Il y a un problème avec Sue? Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Elle n'est pas blessée au moins? » L'opérateur avait peine à suivre le flot de mots venant du côté de conversation de Carla.

« Non-non, maman! Je vais bien! » Sue ne pu résister à réassurer sa mère, sachant que c'était la seule façon de la calmer un peu et laisser Jack parler.

Lui souriant, il répéta sa question. « Est-ce que Monsieur Thomas est près de vous? »

« Oui, il est à côté de moi. »

« Pouvez-vous lui tendre le téléphone, s'il vous plait… mais restez près de lui! » Il ne voulait pas qu'elle manque CE moment.

La nervosité montait en Sue comme les mots apparaissaient sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle avait une idée du _sujet_ que Jack voulait aborder avec ses parents, mais elle ne pouvait croire qu'il le FERAIT vraiment.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle sentit une main sur son épaule la ramenant à la réalité. Pointant vers lui-même et ensuite vers l'écran, il lui laissa savoir qu'elle devrait porter attention à ce qui s'en venait.

*****

«Bonjour Jack! Tu voulais me parler, mon garçon? » Demanda M. Thomas prenant son ton innocent, essayant de dissimuler l'excitation qui grandissait en lui.

« Heu, oui... » Il scella son regard avec celui de Sue et parla. « J'ai une permission à vous demander… » La ligne devint silencieuse, tout le monde retenant leur souffle. Sentant le courage qu'il avait quelques minutes avant le quitter, il reprit ses forces dans le regard suppliant de Sue. « Je ne sais pas si je peux vous dire avec des mots… à quel point j'aime votre fille… » Rayonnant d'amour et de bonheur il sourit d'un air satisfait à sa belle, découvrant un rayonnement équivalent sur son visage.

Stupéfait que Jack ait enfin déclaré son amour pour Sue, M. Thomas fit comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle qui soit au monde de discuter de l'amour qu'un homme ressentait pour sa petite fille et commença à demander les questions que tout bon père devrait demander à son futur gendre. À côté de lui, Carla ne pouvait cacher son excitation—l'homme que sa Sue aimait retournait ses sentiments…

« Depuis combien de temps l'aimes-tu, Jack? Parce que je sais qu'elle t'aime depuis très longtemps et qu'elle attend aussi ce moment depuis longtemps. » Au bord des larmes il réussit à révéler cette petite information secrète au jeune homme.

« Je ne mentirais pas en disant que je l'aime depuis le premier instant où je l'ai vue… et je ne peux vous dire à quel point je me suis déçu et j'aurais souhaité ne pas avoir attendu aussi longtemps. J'ai réalisé que je me suis caché derrière la politique de non-fréquentation et j'ai perdu plusieurs années en étant le célibataire borné que je suis, même si tout le monde savait que j'étais en amour avec elle… Je l'ai nié à chaque fois, mais ça me brisait le cœur de le faire… et probablement le sien en même temps. » Parlant à Sue directement cette fois il signa, **«DÉSOLÉ MOI »**. Se raclant la gorge avant de continuer, il prit une profonde inspiration et caressa ses cheveux pendant qu'il parlait pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait vraiment.« Monsieur… je veux vous demander la permission d'épouser Sue. Je la veux dans ma vie chaque jour que Dieu me donne et veux être celui qui la chérira chaque jour de la sienne. Je ne peux vivre la mienne sans elle à mes côtés. »

Elle ne pouvait arrêter les larmes de couler le long de ses joues, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas—Jack voulait l'épouser, ELLE! Son rêve le plus fou se réalisait.

Les deux parents ne voulaient que le bonheur de Sue et savaient que depuis la première fois où elle leur avait parlé de Jack, il était 'le bon' pour elle. S'il avait demandé cette question deux ans avant, la réponse aurait été la même. « Jack… » l'émotion rendait difficile d'exprimer la reconnaissance qu'il ressentait que Jack voulait son accord avant de poursuivre sa relation avec sa fille; il savait que c'était quelque chose d'important pour elle aussi, et il était touché par le geste de Jack. « Personne dans ce monde ne pourrait rendre notre Sue plus heureuse que toi. Elle est bénie de t'avoir dans sa vie et rien ne nous ferait plus plaisir que de t'avoir comme gendre… Bienvenu dans la famille, Jack! »


	11. Chapter 11

Peu après que le père de Sue ait donné sa bénédiction pour leur mariage, Jack raccrocha le téléphone. _Première étape, accomplie et parfaitement complétée! _

Sue avait suivit l'entière conversation entre les deux hommes de sa vie, mordillant sa lèvre à l'occasion essayant de contenir la montagne russe d'émotions en elle. La fixant Jack attendait sa réaction—après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle referma la distance entre eux. Elle ne pouvait trouver suffisamment de mots pour exprimer sa joie, elle décida donc de lui montrer combien choyée elle se sentait.

Elle ramena ses mains derrière son cou et ses doigts s'enlacèrent. Lentement elle déposa de doux baisers près de son oreille et il ferma les yeux profitant de cet instant avec plaisir. Lorsqu'elle murmura, « Je t'aime Jackson Samuel Hudson, » il pensa qu'il fondrait sur le champ. _Comment se peut-il que son simple touché et sa voix dans mon oreille puissent me tourner à l'envers de la sorte? _Se reculant légèrement il rayonnait de bonheur.

« Jack, Je ne peux te dire combien mes sentiments pour toi sont forts—tu me fais ressentir des sentiments que je n'avais ressentis avant et ça me fait mal… dans un bon sens. » Ses yeux brillaient sous son regard amoureux. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens juste d'appeler mes parents pour leur demander ma main, la MIENNE! » Elle ricana à la pensée que son Prince Charmant voulait l'épouser un jour—l'homme auquel elle rêvait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau…

« Tu peux le croire Sue parce que je ne voudrait les choses d'aucune autre façon. » Cherchant dans sa poche il sortit une petite boite de suède carrée—une boite qu'il trainait depuis un certain temps. Haletant en la voyant, des larmes envahirent ses yeux. « Comme j'ai la permission, je me disais que je pouvais finalement utiliser ceci, » il dit riant nerveusement. « Je heu, je l'ai acheté il y a longtemps mais, je heu… je n'ai jamais… bien Bobby savait que je l'avait parce que… »

« Bobby savait que tu voulait me demander en mariage AVANT moi?! » Elle déclara surprise, lui frappant le bras espièglement.

« AW! C'était pourquoi, ça? » Il demanda faisant une grimace feignant être blessé.

« Parce que tu l'as dit à ton meilleur ami AVANT ton amoureuse! » L'entendre dire les mots 'ton amoureuse' le fit frissonner de bonheur—elle était son amoureuse! Un léger rougissement teinta son visage mais le brillant sourire qu'elle arborait prouvait qu'elle pensait chacun des mots qu'elle avait dit.

« C'est pas ma faute! Il l'a vu dans mon tiroir quand je la regardais en pensant à toi! » Il confessa timidement.

« T'as rêvassé en pensant à moi? » Elle répéta, sans voix en réalisant qu'il l'aimait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle l'aimait.

Acquiesçant et apportant la bague dans son champ de vision, il s'agenouilla, terminant la deuxième partie de son plan. C'est avec sérieux et de l'amour plein les yeux qu'il reprit la parole.

« Susan Thomas, je t'aime de tout mon cœur… avec tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir. Tu as volé mon cœur lorsque tu es venue dans mon bureau cette journée, mais j'étais trop entêté pour agir… Que je le veuille ou non, je ne pouvais plus t'enlever de mes pensées. Je devais donc me rendre à l'évidence—j'avais besoin que TU sois à MOI… Veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme? »

Lisant sa déclaration, toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentit dans le passé avait disparue dans l'air, ne laissant que l'amour qui les unissait ensemble. « Je vais t'épouser, Jack… à une condition..."

_Oh non! Elle ne va pas reculer et changer d'idée?! S'il Vous plait, Dieu, aidez-moi! _ Il faillit échapper la boite et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge le rendant incapable de parler.

« On doit le faire aussitôt que possible parce que je ne pense pas que je puisse résister bien longtemps maintenant que je sais que nous avons un futur ensemble. » Sa propre audace la surprit, mais le soupire de soulagement qu'il poussa était sans prix et elle lui sourit d'un air satisfait.

Pointant son doigt vers elle il sourit en coin et souhaita secrètement que cette nouvelle partie d'elle ne fasse que grandir avec le temps qu'ils partageront en tant que couple.

Comme il glissa l'anneau d'or blanc à son doigt, elle lui demanda une dernière question. « Jack? » Il releva la tête pour la regarder après avoir embrassé sa main. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange? »

« Tu te souviens de Gabriel—le garçon qui nous a aidé avec le dossier? » À son acquiescement, elle continua sa pensée. « J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui. Il a traversé tant de choses et il est si adorable! »

Même si elle ne lui avait pas fait son petit regard suppliant—_où a-elle apprit à le faire? Peut-être qu'elle a prit des leçons de moi?_—il aurait tout de même deviné ce qu'elle voulait faire. _Elle a un cœur rempli d'amour et tant de compassion! _Il pensa toujours impressionné par sa beauté intérieure. « Tu veux l'adopter. » C'était plus une constatation qu'une question et il lui donna la réponse qu'elle attendait. « On va l'appelé tout de suite ; je suis sûre qu'il va sauter de joie. »


	12. Chapter 12

_*A/N Hé oui! C'est déjà la fin de cette histoire! J'espère que vous l'avez aimée. Un gros MERCI à ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire ce texte. Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés. On se retrouve dans une prochaine aventure!_ _;)_

« C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, Mademoiselle Thomas! Étant donné les circonstances et le dossier dans lequel il a été impliqué, je suis certaine qu'on peut arranger les choses pour vous. » Affirma Mme Micheals—la directrice-générale de l'orphelinat. « Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher? Ou peut-être voulez-vous lui annoncer la nouvelle vous même? » Elle offrit.

« Oui, effectivement on aimerait lui parler avant de commencer à remplir les papiers. Le laisser décider s'il est d'accord, vous savez… » Répondit Sue une teinte d'appréhension dans la voix.

« Oui, je comprends. Sa chambre est au premier étage—tournez à droite au coin, ensuite à gauche et c'est la deuxième porte à droite. »

Regardant Jack pour s'assurer qu'il a bien suivit les directions à suivre, elle se leva et hocha la tête. Elle n'était pas certaine de bien avoir comprit avec toutes les émotions et les papillons qui dansaient dans son estomac.

Un léger coup à la porte le tira de sa rêverie. Il pensait aux derniers jours, aux amis qu'il s'était faits pendant sa mésaventure. Il se sentait un peu triste pour eux—particulièrement Ralph. Il savait qu'il pouvait se tourner vers Dieu lorsque quelque chose de difficile lui arrivait, mais son ami n'avait plus confiance en Lui. Ça devait être difficile de se sentir seul…

« Oui, vous pouvez entrer! » Il dit à ses visiteurs.

Lévi se dirigea vers le petit lit et plaça sa tête sur les genoux de Gabriel pour qu'il le flatte. « Hé Lévi! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir! » Il salua le chien qui secouait frénétiquement la queue. Relevant la tête le garçon salua les autres visiteurs. « C'est plaisant de vous voir aussi, Jack et Sue! » Il s'approcha pour leur serer la main comme le jeune homme bien élevé qu'il était.

« Bonjour Gabriel! Comment vas-tu? » Jack parla en premier.

« Pas mal, » il répondit pas tout à fait encore capable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ressentait plusieurs choses différentes simultanément, mais ne pouvait dire ce que c'était pour l'instant. Une partie pouvait être de la culpabilité, peut-être même de la honte, mais il voulait être fort pour prouver que c'était un 'grand garçon'.

S'approchant, Sue s'assied sur le bord du lit à côté de lui. « On a beaucoup parlé ensemble, Jack et moi. » Elle lui fit le plus grand des sourires.

Lisant son attitude il déclara, « Vous vous aimez… et vous allez vous marier. » _Cet enfant est fantastique! Même s'il est profondément blessé, il peut encore ressentir des choses comme l'amour autour de lui, _pensa Sue impressionnée par sa force de caractère.

Avec un sourire elle confirma qu'il avait vu juste. « Oui, on se marie le mois prochain. » Elle jeta un regard à celui qui avait les plus beaux yeux bruns, derrière elle, tandis qu'il plaça une main sur son épaule en signe de support moral. « Heu, il y a quelque chose dont on voudrait te parler. » Apeuré de voir ses espoirs s'envoler en fumée, il ne laissa pas ses pensées s'énerver comme elles le voulaient dans sa tête. Ça pouvait faire trop mal…

« Il nous manque une dernière chose pour être totalement heureux dans notre vie… et il nous faut ta permission pour obtenir cette chose. »

Confus et curieux à la fois il osa un regard vers elle. « Comment un enfant de sept ans comme moi peut aider deux adultes comme vous à être plus heureux? Vous avez un travail, plein d'amis… de l'amour… qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus? » Il demanda timidement, sentant que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Prenant son menton avec sa main tendrement, elle lui releva la tête pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. « On a besoin de TOI Gabriel… On voudrait t'adopter… si tu es d'accord. »

_Je l'ai sûrement mal comprise… J'ai mal entendu, c'est sûr!... Elle ne vient pas de dire qu'ils veulent m'adopter, MOI?... _ Elle vit l'hésitation dans son regard et la peur dans son cœur. « Tu peux le croire, mon ange… On, » Jack vint plus près d'eux et posa son autre main sur sa petite épaule, « veut t'aimer comme notre fils. Tu es comme tout ce dont on a rêvé et on souhaite pouvoir être tout ce que tu veux de la part de nouveaux parents. »

« C-c'est vrai? » Il marmonna des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Le sourire radieux qu'elle lui fit l'aida à repousser ses peurs et elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle et caressant son dos pour le réconforter. Ça faisait tellement de bien d'être aimé à nouveau… d'être apprécié comme avant… Elle pouvait sentir ses doux sanglots contre sa poitrine, cependant il sembla relaxer blottit dans son étreinte.

La repoussant légèrement il essuya ses yeux avec sa main et leur dit quelle était sa décision. « Je serais plus qu'honoré d'être votre fils. »

-----

Deux personnes avaient trouvé l'amour... et un ange de nouveaux parents. Leur vie en tant que famille débuta cette journée-là—la directrice leur donnant la permission de l'amener avec eux. Plusieurs arrangements devront se faire—pour le marriage, pour la maison et pour l'adoption. Ce sera un mois vraiment très occupé, mais l'amour qu'ils partageaient et la foi qu'ils avaient que tout 'était déjà planifié' vont les guider tout au long de la route. Elle a réalisé que des ombres peuvent passer dans leurs vies à l'occasion, mais quand la lumière s'allume, elles peuvent changer… pour le meilleur!

FIN

Anny_Heart


End file.
